


Art for "A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold"

by maimo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/pseuds/maimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artwork made by <a href="http://celectis.livejournal.com">Celectis</a> for the story "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/294647/chapters/471394">A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold</a>".</p><p>(Note: Graphics-heavy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold"




End file.
